Let the Rain Fall
by Lucks
Summary: Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in the woods. Harry leaves. It rains. [post HBP][HGRW fluff!][OneShot]


**Author: **Lucks

**Title: **Let the Rain Fall

**Summary: **Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in the woods. Harry leaves. It rains. post HBPHG/RW fluff!OneShot

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **These beautiful characters belong to Madame Joanne Rowling, not me. But, I am borrowing them for my fic. Also, I do own the three bed tent that they sleep in, ok? Haha!

**A/N:** The title of this fic does come from the Hilary Duff song. I know, Hilary Duff sucks, but I like the song. Teehee! Read and review!

---------

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,_

_Let it wash away my sanity,_

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down,_

_I'm coming clean._

_-Come Clean- Hilary Duff_

_---------_

Hermione stretched and yawned before coming out of the tent. Then she swung open the flap of fabric that was used as a door, and admired her surroundings.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all seventeen. Seventeen and on a mission. And impossible mission. You could even call it Mission Impossible: 4. Anyways, the three of them decided to track down the Dark Lord, Voldemort's, remaining Horcruxes, destroy them, and eventually kill him.

At the moment, they all decided to camp out in the woods. The woods were beautiful. Trees were everywhere (obviously). There was also a little stream in front of their tent and beyond that were large boulders, very large boulders. The sun was setting in beautiful shades of pink and blue.

Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry and Ron, who were sitting around a very small campfire. She smiled and sat down. "It's quite beautiful here, wouldn't you say?" She offered, seeing as the two boys weren't talking.

Harry nodded. "Yes. And now, nature calls. I have to pee." And with that, he stood up, and wiped the dirt off his jeans.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lovely. Here, take this." She threw him his wand.

Harry caught it, nodded a thanks, turned around, and started walking off.

"And Harry," Hermione stopped him.

Harry turned back around to face her.

"Don't get lost. That's the last thing we'll need." Hermione gave him a sympathizing look.

Harry nodded and walked away.

Hermione turned to Ron. He was wearing a navy and baby blue striped pullover with jeans. On his feet were bright red Chuck Taylor's. And on the top of his head sat a mess of ginger hair.

"Ron, I like your sweater." Hermione commented.

"Wha?" Ron snapped out of his daze and looked down at his sweater. "Oh, yeah. Mum finally got it out of her head that I looked good in _maroon_." He cringed when he said maroon.

Hermione smiled softly. "It looks good on you. It um... matches your eyes."

Ron's ears turned a light shade of pink as he muttered a thanks. He looked Hermione up and down.

She was wearing an orange pullover and a pink scarf. The bottoms of her hip-hugging jeans flared out to cover all but the tips of her flip-flops. Her dainty toe-nails were painted a colorful shade of red. Covering her head was a pink beanie to match her scarf, and under that was beautiful curly brown hair that went just past her shoulder blades.

Ron blushed a deeper shade. He was staring. At Hermione.

Hermione blushed too and looked away from Ron. _Come on, Hermione. It's just Ron. You know, Ronald Weasley, your _friendShe thought to herself.

"Um... potato chip?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts and offering her the bag.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sure." She took a couple and ate them, slowly and politely.

That's when Ron snorted.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ron grinned. "You've got a little somethin' right there." He wiped off his own chin to show her.

"Where?" Hermione wiped off her chin.

"No, here."

She again wiped off the wrong spot.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come here."

Hermione scooted closer to him.

Ron took his thumb and wiped off the crumb of potato chip. His thumb accidently brushed past her bottom lip.

Hermione's heart stopped. Ron didn't move his hand from her chin. She looked up, into his bright blue eyes. Her heart then began beating faster and faster.

Ron leaned in. Hermione finished the distance, and, with hesitation, their lips met.

Almost all feeling rushed out of Hermione's body. A tingling sensation came to her lips. All she could feel was Ron's lips against her own. Until Ron's rough hand came to touch her cheek. Then she felt a tingling sensation there too. She ran a hand through his hair and held the back of his neck. Her other hand reached his chest and just rested their.

Things had never before been so magical. And Hermione was a witch.

Then, with the slow rumble of thunder, rain began to fall. It fell slowly at first, then more heavily, putting out the fire. Ron and Hermione continued to hold each other for those last few moments. Then they broke off.

They looked up at the sky and laughed, rain falling into their mouths. Their hair and clothes were soaked.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes again. He blushed, but his eyes were smiling. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

They stared at each other for a long time before they were interupted by a loud yelling. "Stupid Rain!" Came Harry voice as he stomped, absolutely drenched, to the campsite.

Hermione and Ron looked from Harry, back to each other, and burst into laughter.

Hermione smiled to herself.


End file.
